havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Speak No Evil
"Speak No Evi'l" is the 54th episode of Haven and the 2nd episode of Season 5. Synopsis Duke struggles to accept Jennifer's death; Nathan searches for Audrey in Mara's cruel personality. Plot Duke goes looking for Nathan and finds him on the beach near one of the thinnies. He tells his friend that he's causing the current suture Trouble, and that he hopes he can keep it in check long enough to find Jennifer. As they talk, Duke finally notices that Nathan is shot in the shoulder. In Haven, Mara approaches a young woman, Brittany, who is putting up a bulletin on the town board. They chat briefly and Mara asks to borrow Brittany's pencil. Once she has it, Mara stabs Brittany through the eye with the pencil, takes her stylish coat, and walks away. As Duke bandages Nathan's bullet wound, Nathan insists that he'll be fine since he doesn't feel the pain and it missed his vital organs. He tells Duke that Mara is looking for the aether that William hid before they captured him, and that when they talked earlier Mara said that Jennifer didn't have the power to seal the thinnies. As Nathan leaves, he tells duke that it was Mara that shot him, not Audrey. Mara finds Vickie on the street and says that she needs the girl to draw something for her. Vickie reminds her that her drawings affect reality and can be dangerous, but Mara says that she'll guide her. Dwight goes to the hospital to see Vince, and asks why Vince didn't tell him that Mara helped create the Troubles. Vince says that it wasn't his place to tell others Audrey's secret, and he wanted to protect her against anyone that wanted revenge on Mara. Dwight doesn't see it that way and points out that Mara is terrorizing Haven since taking over Audrey's body. He also tells Vince that some of Driscoll's surviving men are going after the Barrows family, believing they're the source of the suture Trouble. They agree to assign some Guardsmen to protect the Barrow house, just as Dwight gets a call on Brittany's murder. As he leaves, Dwight tells Vince that Duke is the one causing the suture Trouble, and warns that the Guard needs their leader more than ever. As they talk, Dave dreams of something running through the forest as if he can see through its eyes. In the forest, Mara has Vickie draw a specific spot between a cluster of trees. Vickie says that she can vaguely see something there but can't make out what it is. Once she finishes the sketch, Mara takes it and rips it in half. The thinny opens and Mara tells Vickie that she'll spare her when she returns. However, when she tries to enter the thinny, it closes in front of her. Vickie goes to her and Mara says that she needs a new Trouble to get through. She then tasers Vickie unconscious and walks off. Duke goes to the docks and meets a local birdwatcher, Horace. Horace hasn't seen any sign of Jennifer or any wreckage from the lighthouse. The old man finally suggests that Duke check in with the Coast Guard and see if they've discovered anything. After she wakes up, Vickie calls Nathan and tells her what happened. She realizes that Mara took her swipe badge for the morgue and tells Nathan, who grabs a shotgun and heads out. At the morgue, Gloria is autopsying Sam's corpse when she hears something moving in a cabinet. She opens it and discovers that the black spheres are shaking inside the tube she sealed them in. Checking the monitor, Gloria sees an armed Mara enter the building. A short time later, Nathan arrives at the morgue and discovers that someone has torn the place up. He finds Gloria hiding in a morgue drawer and she explains that Mara came in and was looking for the aether. She fled when she heard on the radio that he was heading for the morgue. The coroner has the tube of spheres with her and demands to know what is going on with Audrey. Dwight drives to the dock to check on Duke, and assures him that his people are still looking for Jennifer. He asks Duke to come with him to the Barrow house, but Duke says that he has to stay stress-free to avoid unleashing any of the Troubles built up within him. The chief of police tells Duke that the Coast Guard cutter crashed when the entire crew had their eyes sutured shut, and warns Duke that his plan to stay calm isn't working. When Dave wakes up, Vince asks where he came from, bribing him with Tab and pornography. Dave finally explains hat in 1983, he found himself on the beach one night being pulled toward an opening filled with green mist. Dave doesn't remember entering it, but when he woke up the next morning, he was on the beach and in agony, just like the agony he's feeling now. He shows Vince the massive bruises on his chest and says that whatever hurt him then came through the cave and into their world. Dwight drives to the Barrow house with Duke and they find the front door open. Henry is inside on the floor, unconscious, and the two men realize that someone has beaten him. Dwight calls for an ambulance and tells Duke that he's going to ask Vince why he didn't send Guardsmen there protect Henry like he said. Nathan tells Gloria about the situation with Mara and admits that Audrey was real to him. Gloria confirms that a bullet from Audrey's gun killed Sam, just as an attendant brings in Brittany's corpse. She receives a call from Vince while Nathan grabs the tube of aether balls and goes to his truck. On the way he radios the other police officers and tells them that if they see "Audrey", to tell her that Nathan has what she wants. At the hospital, the Guard nurse tells Dwight and Duke that Henry's family is in his room, and asks Dwight to get the people who beat Henry. As Dwight goes in, Duke goes to the desk and asks Nurse Holly if Jennifer has turned up. As the doctor comes over to talk to Duke, Holly clutches at her face and they realize that her eyes and mouth have been sutured shut. Duke realizes that he's losing control and runs out before he Troubles anyone else. Colette Barrow suggests that Dwight talk to her father, and Mr. Barrow rambles on about his childhood. He finally talks about how when as a child his family could no longer afford sailing lessons for him, the instructor came to their house to tell them personally. The instructor's mouth was sutured shut and Mr. Barrow explains people that had bad news for the Barrows soon learned that it was better not to say anything at all. The Guard nurse warns Dwight that some of Holly's fellow nurses are planning to leave, and Vince needs to deal with the situation. She also tells Dwight that a Jane Doe washed up on the beach and they need an identification. Dwight accompanies her to the morgue and confirms that the dead woman is Jennifer. Vince meets with Gloria and shows her Dave's x-rays. The coroner says that something tried to twist Dave into pieces, and warns Vince that they had better find the person or thing responsible. Nathan goes to Audrey's desk and finds the fisherman hat that she bought in an attempt to fit in to HavenConsumed. Mara calls on Audrey's phone and Nathan insists on giving the Aether to her in person. He says that he's only going to give her one ball so that she can use it to leave, and that's all she's going to get from him. Mara agrees but warns Nathan that she plans to inflict a new Trouble on him that she can use to pass through the thinny and return to her world. Nathan agrees and Mara, surprised, says that she didn't think he would let Audrey go so easily. He tells her that she's just a pathetic copy of the woman that they've loved and lost, and Mara tells him to meet her at the location where she went with Vickie earlier. Vince goes to the police station and meets with a guardsman, officer Larry Belfiore. He convinces Larry to give him the video footage from Dwight's dashboard cam and Larry reluctantly does so. Dwight comes up and tells Vince that they need to talk, and Larry admits that he gave Vince the footage. Vince says that Dave thought that there was someone in the lighthouse cave with them and he thought that they might have been caught on film. Dwight takes Vince to his office and asks why there were no Guardsmen at the Barrow house, and Vince admits that he's been distracted by Dave's condition. He insists that whatever is tormenting his brother is relevant to the Troubles in Haven, and Dwight demands to know why he's keeping secrets from him. When Vince insists that he isn't, Dwight reminds him that he hid that Audrey was actually Mara, and says that he wants to hunt the woman down, capture her, and force her to undo the Troubles. Nathan, overhearing them, comes in. Dwight tells him about Jennifer's death, and they figure that Duke is suturing shut anyone who might tell him that Jennifer is dead. Nathan tells Dwight that he'll break the news to Duke, figuring that he's the only one who Duke might listen to. Dwight reluctantly agrees and goes to find the men who beat Henry. Before he goes, Nathan tells Dwight that he's going to get Mara and turn her over to the Guard, and tells Dwight to do with her what he has to. Duke is at the docks when Nathan finds him, knowing about Duke and Jennifer's favorite spot. When Duke talks about Jennifer, Nathan tells his friend that Jennifer isn't coming back. He tries to tell Duke the truth but his eyes seal shut and then his ears. Nathan continues despite that, telling Duke that he has to understand and that Dwight found Jennifer's body. Duke closes Nathan's mouth and he remembers the time he and Jennifer were together. After a moment, he takes out Jennifer's scarf and lets it drop into the water, letting her go as well. The sutures disappear and Duke blames himself for Jennifer's death. Nathan assures him that Jennifer was fated to come to Haven no matter what Duke did, and explains his plan to turn Mara over to the Guard so that they can convince her to undo the Troubles. Later, Nathan meets with Mara in the forest. She's ready with her gun aimed and checks him to make sure he's unarmed. He is, and Mara finds the tube with one Aether in it. She takes it and crushes it in her hand, and tells Nathan that she and William still need to perfect their Troubles. To return to her world, Mara plans to inflict Nathan with a Trouble that will destroy him, but let her get through the thinny. As they talk, Mara hears someone in the cab of Nathan's truck. She knocks Nathan down and goes over, and discovers that it's Vickie, sketching the area around the thinny. Mara tosses the sketch away and slams Vickie's hand with the truck door. Nathan grabs the sketch and threatens to rip it apart. Mara points out that she's immune to the Troubles, but Nathan points out that she isn't immune to the natural world. He tears a branch off in the sketch and it falls down in reality, knocking Mara out. The black stain on her hand slowly drifts away as Nathan handcuffs her and then texts Dwight. At the hospital, Vince and Dave go over the footage from Dwight's camera and realize that they lost fifty minutes of time. Dwight and the other Guard members arrive with Colette and tell Vince that Henry may be crippled for life. Colette, furious, slaps Vince for failing to protect her son and walks out. Dwight tells Vince that they have Mara and they're going to do whatever it takes, and that the Guardsmen know all about Mara's creation of the Troubles. Vince orders them to bring Mara to the Herald, and the other Guardsmen inform him that they're backing Dwight. Realizing that he has no choice, Vince gives in and Dwight tells his people to rendezvous with Nathan and take Mara to the cannery. As they go, Dwight tells Vince that he likes him and to stay out of his way. At the docks, Gloria approaches Duke and asks him if he wants to handle Jennifer's burial since she had no next of kin. Duke thanks her for her consideration and says that Jennifer loved the sea so that's where he'll bury her. he says that he'll miss Jennifer and Gloria, sympathizing, says that she misses her dead son. Nathan is putting Mara in the back of his truck when Dwight texts that his people are on their way. Bending over, Nathan says goodbye to Audrey and kisses Mara. She wakes up and Nathan realizes that it's Audrey, not Mara. Audrey says that she's still conscious inside of Mara, just as Mara wakes up and retakes control. She warns Nathan that he's making a huge mistake, but he tosses a blanket over her, gets in his truck, and drives away Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Mara *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano *Supinder Wraich as Guard Nurse *Myron Natwick as Mr. Barrow *Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Molly Dunsworth as Vickie Dutton * Margot Dionne as Colette Barrow * Kelin Boyd as Brittany * Nicole Johnson as Nurse Holly * Brian Jamieson as Horace * Daniel Fanaberia as Larry Belfoire * Gharret Paon as Henry Barrow Featured Music *"Dream Team" by Aidan Knight Quotes *'Gloria: Yeah, put the shotgun away Little Joe and get me out of here please. Nathan: Gloria. her out of the morgue Why are you hiding? Gloria: Because your gal pal came creeping in with intern's pass and it didn't seem kosher. Now where's intern? Nathan: Vickie's fine. Where's Audrey? Gloria: Audrey heard you coming on her radio and when she saw you pulling up with that cannon, she peaced out. out the aether I bet she'll be back though. Because I got what she was looking for. I always wondered about these little buggers. tries to take but she prevents him Ah. You want to tell me what's going with Detective Parker? * Gloria: You know, I met a guy on Match. He said he was a 6'1" airline pilot. He was a 5'3" mitten salesman. Anyway, I'm sorry Nathan. *'Nathan': What happened? Gloria: Well, it's a weird one even for Haven. The cops think she was done in by a pencil. Nathan: Mara did this too. Gloria: at her phone And I got two coast guards in who didn't make it and Vince wants to see me. while Nathan looks at the aether Tell you, Haven keeps a coroner busy. I'm interviewing nannies, so I will be renegotiating my contract. *'Vince': Ah. You're awake. Dave: Where have you been? Vince: Getting you a few of your favorite things. item #1 out of the bag Bear jerky from Curtis. out item #2 Tab. Mmm, mmm. out item #3 And the latest issue of Jugs Ahoy. Dave: at the soda pack I'll take a Tab. So thirsty Vince. Vince: Sure of course. giving a Tab to Dave But, let's talk about a few things first. Dave: You can't extort me with soda and pornography Vince. Vince: Yes I can. We both know that. Now, you said you've been there, to this void. a Tab Elaborate. the can and uses it to briefly hypnotize Dave Dave: 1983. I woke up one night on the beach. For a second I was sleepwalking and then I realize I was being pulled. Pulled toward an opening full of that awful green mist. I went through Vincent. Vince: Through to where? Dave: I don't know. I don't remember anything, nothing of what happened there. I just remember waking up back on that beach, in terrible pain. Pain like I have right now. Look. Vince the wound on his leg and bruises on his side I had the same injuries. The last time I came back from the void, something from the void wants to hurt me and I think it came from the cave. *'Nathan': Yeah. Mara: I got your message. You have my aether from the morgue? Nathan: Yeah. Mara: I want you to leave it. Nathan: No. I'm gonna give it to you face to face. Mara: First of all, what makes you think I'm dumb enough to go where you would pull a gun on me. And second, come on, haven't you suffered enough? Everytime you see me you look like you're going to cry. You know when I don't shoot you. Nathan: I need to make sure you use it to leave Haven forever. Mara: Nope, not going to do that. Nathan: I am gonna give you one of those little black blogs, one. Use it for anything other than opening a thin spot and leaving and you will be stuck here with nothing. I am letting you leave alive. Not going to do it again. Mara: Wow, look who grew a spine. Okay I can do this if I trouble someone and I think it should be you. Nathan: Fine. Mara: I'm a little surprised. You're gonna let Audrey go. Nathan: You're not Audrey. You're just a pathetic, evil reminder of what I lost. What we all lost. Mara: Meet me in an hour at the same thinny I tried with Vickie, she knows where it is and you may want to wear a helmet. I know you can't feel but trust me, this will be unpleasant. *'Dwight': Honestly, I don't know what you're doing. I wish I knew. I know why you keep Haven's secrets from the rest of the world but why do you keep it from the Guard? Why do you keep it from me? Vince: I don't keep secrets from you. Dwight: Did you tell me Audrey brought the troubles to Haven? sighs She's not Audrey she's Mara, the bitch who brought all this misery here. Did you ever stop to think of that? Or is protecting the memory of Audrey more important to you? Vince: Don't judge me Dwight. Dwight: No Vince you need it. You, Nathan even Duke. You're letting your affection for Audrey hurt everyone else in this town. walks in We shouldn't protect her. We should hunt her down, tie her up and make her undo everything she's done. *'Nathan': I dont think she's coming back. Duke: reacts What's that suppose to mean? Nathan: You know what I mean. Duke: up No. Nathan: up We both saw her in that cave. Duke: No. Nathan: Duke, we saw her. refuses to answer Duke, look at me. Look at me. turns around and sees Nathan's eyes sewn You're denying the truth. Jennifer stopped breathing in the cave, I heard you say it. ears get sewn next You can sew my eyes and my ears shut. Duke: Nathan stop. Nathan: You have to listen to me. I have to get you to understand that Jennifer is gone. shakes his head She's gone. Dwight saw her body Duke: grabs Nathan Shut up! *'Duke': I'm the one who brought Jennifer to Haven. Nathan: No. Jennifer was always coming. She was special, you know that right? Duke: Yeah. Nathan: Yeah I know its hard but Jennifer died saving us. I'm not gonna let that be in vain. Duke: around Yeah how's that? Nathan: I'm gonna give Mara to the Guard. Let em see if they can get her to end all this. Mara started the troubles maybe she can stop them. *'Mara': Slowly take off your shirt. Nathan: I'm unarmed. Mara: I know. I just like beefcake. *'Gloria': How you holding up? Duke: pauses I'm sad. Gloria: Yeah. I called around. Jennifer really doesn't have any next of kin. Duke: I knew that. Gloria: And the state requires that I bury in her a potter's field. Duke: nods No. Gloria: Course not. Umm... Do you wanna handle it yourself? Say goodbye? Duke: at Gloria Thank you. Gloria: nods Okay. Come by the morgue and get her. Just don't get me into trouble okay. Duke: I won't. You know Jennifer used to complain about the Cape Rouge a lot. But she loved the sea. It was new to her. We talked about going to the sea a lot. I'm gonna take her there now. Gloria: That sounds perfect Duke. Duke: I really am gonna miss her. Gloria: I know. I miss my son. *'Nathan': Goodbye Parker Mara's head but when she wakes up its actually Audrey whose soul is inside of her. Audrey: Nathan. Nathan: Audrey? Audrey: Yes. I'm still here. But... It feels-- It feels like she's crushing-- She's crushing me. fading Please, I'm still-- I'm still here. I'm still-- Mara: grunts Why are you so close to me you perve? You are making a huge mistake. Nathan: Maybe. Trivia *Jennifer Mason's fate was revealed in this episode since Emma Lahana decided not to return due family emergency according to Eric Balfour. Her face from right after she died in "The Lighthouse" was digitally inserted into the corpse. Originally, there were no plans to kill off her character. *This is the fourth episode to take place on the same day as "When the Bough Breaks", "The Lighthouse", and "See No Evil" respectively. *The woman on the cover of Jugs Ahoy is the real life photo of Shawn Piller's grandmother. References Links summary from tv.com Category:Season 5